Forsaken Wings
by Kira 'Larry
Summary: It was ok if he wanted to fly away. It was really ok. ::Oneshot:: ::Implicit Haitsu:: ::L'Arc en Ciel::


**Warnings:** Rant about VAMPS and L'Arc~en~Ciel, you don't need to read it if you don't want to. I DON'T want any comments about how Hyde has the right to do whatever he wants to, neither do I want to start wars about it. Just writing because I feel the urge to write. Respect to be respected.  
**Disclaimer:** L'Arc~en~Ciel belongs to its members. I have no association with them.  
This story wasn't created for profit.

* * *

**FORSAKEN WINGS**

* * *

"I won't cut off your wings if you want to fly."

Hyde looked up at his friend — beloved one, beloved friend —, but he didn't say anything. Mostly because he didn't know what to say. What he could say. They stared at each other for awhile, and Hyde was the first one to look away, returning his attention to the paper in his hands — meant to be a new song in the future. Tetsu took it as a signal to keep talking.

"You already flew away so many times that I got used to it." He talked again, his eyes still fixed on Hyde, his fingers playing with the strings of his bass. "You flew away with Sakura, then you flew away with Megumi and Gackt; and then you flew away when you made VAMPS. And I never cut off your wings, Hyde, because this is not what I want to do. If you want to fly, I don't want and I will not be the one who will stop you. These are your dreams, I have no right to interfere with them."

Another pause and Hyde looked up again, parting his lips as if he was about to say something. Because those could be his dreams, but what about Tetsuya? Hyde knew what his friend's dreams were, and he never wanted to spoil it. Tetsu wainted in silence, but, once more, not a single word escaped from Hyde's lips.

Tetsuya sighed; he really was expecting some reaction.

"Do as you wish, Hyde, really. I won't stop you." He smiled at the singer and Hyde was caught aback, because he wasn't expecting that smile. The one Tetsuya always showed when something was going according to his plans. But nothing there was going according to the bassist's plans. "Good luck." He whispered and he meant it, before stand up and leave the room, his bass forsaken on the couch.

Hyde didn't move from his place. Instead, he slowly went back to write the song.

Ken and Yukihiro walked in at some point, only to tell him they were going back to their homes. Ken said that Tetsuya had left sooner and asked Hyde to lock the door when he left. Hyde didn't say anything.

When he was finally alone, he dropped the pen and stood up, leaving the song half written on the desk. He walked to the couch and took Tetsu's bass in his hands, his fingers caressing it gently with some sort of devotion he actually felt towards its owner. Alone with his thoughts, Hyde sat down on the couch and allowed himself to play the bass. And that was when he started to understand Tetsuya's feelings and words... and his last smile.

_- Eien -_

—

The next day, when Hyde opened the door, the others already were there. Tetsu and Ken were sat on the floor, and Yukihiro on the couch, aparently trying the new song — for which he had written the lyric the night before. They looked up when he walked in and nodded quietly, greeting him; but his eyes, once again, were fixed on Tetsuya. The bassist, feeling the insistent gaze, just smiled again — the same smile he showed last night —, but that time Hyde was able to understand it. A sad smile. Because he knew the bassist's words were true: Tetsuya would never spoil his dreams, no matter how hard he wanted L'Arc~en~Ciel to last forever.

Hyde finally smiled back and moved to sit down beside Yukihiro, and they returned their attentions to the new song. There wasn't a single word.

No one noticed the blood under Hyde's feet, because there was no real blood. Maybe if Tetsu had looked carefully, he could have noticed that, on the back of his vocalist, there were no wings anymore. There was imaginary blood and there were no imaginary wings and Hyde would never be able to fly away again.

Since Tetsu didn't want to cut off his wings, Hyde did it by himself.

Because Tetsuya was worth the loss of those wings.

* * *

_Started:_ 04/08/2010  
_Finished:_ 04/12/2010

**N/A:**

I actually have nothing to say. I think I'll always be scared about L'Arc~en~Ciel disbanding because of VAMPS, so, yeah, I just wanted to write a fic about it. PLEASE, I do NOT want to start wars. It's okay if you don't agree with whatever I think about it, but you DON'T need to be an asshole and make comments offending me because my thoughts are different from yours.  
I do not like VAMPS, but I can deal with it and I would never offend the band or/and their fans and I'm expecting the same from you. This fic is just my thoughts in words. _Just. It._


End file.
